


Todo está bien, nada está en llamas

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Crack, M/M, Time Travel, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Hatake Kakashi se ha quedado atascado en el tiempo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Todo está bien, nada está en llamas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything's fine, nothing's on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812805) by Anonymous. 



> Traducción de Everything's fine, nothing's on fire

"No vas a escucharlo de esta pequeña mierda", señala con el pulgar con desdén a su yo adolescente con el ceño fruncido, "así que lo voy a decir por los dos: te amo, Gai".

Kakashi les da exactamente tres segundos para pasar por sus respectivas alucinaciones, después de eso: el mocoso está completamente silencioso y solo se percibe el ensanchamiento de su único ojo y la tensión de su mandíbula, mientras que a su lado, Gai se convierte en una fuente de lágrimas y mocos, tartamudeando.

Luego simplemente agrega, con la misma calma y bastante agradecido por el hecho de que en su abrumada confusión emocional, Gai no puede decidir a cuál de ellos tratar de abrazar primero, “Y en caso de que te lo preguntes: sí, follamos. "

***

Hay ciertas cosas de las que no te das cuenta de ti mismo hasta que has visto morir a todos los que has amado. Esto lo ha aprendido Kakashi hace algún tiempo, pero ahora descubre que también hay cosas que no sabes hasta que has sido catapultado a través del espacio y el tiempo por un jutsu prohibido y has tenido que luchar codo a codo con tu insufrible versión de diecisiete años para salvar el futuro.

Como, por ejemplo, que él, Hatake Kakashi, realmente puede decirle a alguien lo mucho que significan para él, siempre que tenga una manera de convertir todo el asunto en una especie de broma extraña. Cuanto más impactante, mejor.

***

Al menos Kakashi espera que hayan salvado el futuro. No hay forma de que él lo sepa realmente, hasta que disipe el jutsu que podría enviarlo de regreso… o matarlo… o destruir el mundo… o simplemente hacerlo lucir realmente, realmente estúpido frente a un par de adolescentes.

***

Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por su padre, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san y Rin, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para mejorar las cosas, una vez que convenció a todos de que él realmente era una versión mayor - y con suerte más sabio - de Hatake Kakashi, que pudo advertirles sobre Orochimaru, Danzo, Uchiha Madara y todos los demás.

***

Con Obito en las celdas esperando su juicio, con Itachi redimido y regresado a la aldea; Naruto y Sasuke se establecieron en amorosas familias adoptivas; Sandaime enfrentándose a los errores que cometió, Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama en Konoha, Kakashi cree que podría ser hora de que vaya al futuro para ver lo que ha hecho.

Entonces, ¿por qué sigue aquí?

***

_Te amo, Gai._

_Follamos._

Ambos son ciertos, y sin embargo, ni siquiera comienzan a arañar la superficie.

***

“Fue complicado”, le dice Kakashi a Gai, de dieciocho años, un par de horas más tarde, cuando Gai inevitablemente pasa por el pequeño apartamento miserable que Kakashi solía alquilar cuando era adolescente.

El mocoso está en las celdas, sin duda acechando a Obito. Necesitando respuestas.

No hay respuestas a algunas preguntas; lo aprenderá cuando sea mayor.

Kakashi ya lo sabe, como sabe que debería dejar al niño tranquilo, pero no puede evitar resentirse con él, solo por ser _él_. Y también sabe que el pequeño Kakashi lo resiente tanto, por la misma razón.

Gai por otro lado...

Le duele mirarlo. Es demasiado brillante, demasiado vibrante, demasiado _vivo_.

Para ser justos, Kakashi está un poco borracho.

Para ser justos, durante los últimos meses, desde que sucedió, ha visto a una versión mayor de este chico morir una y otra vez en sus sueños.

"¡Kakashi- _san_!" Es como Gai lo ha estado llamando para distinguirlo de su yo del pasado lleno de granos. Lo está haciendo ahora, sus ojos inexplicablemente llenos de lágrimas, las manos apretadas en puños a los lados. “Espero ser… ¿ _fue_ … eh… lo será? un… un… ”

Suena más como Lee que el hombre en el que se convertirá, piensa Kakashi. De todos modos, no es propio de Gai venir sin un discurso demasiado largo ya preparado.

Con su rostro rojo como un tomate, sus labios temblando, sus orejas tan cerca de humear, Gai se ve tan dulce y vulnerable, tanto que Kakashi no puede evitarlo.

Deliberadamente sostiene la mirada de Gai mientras se baja la máscara.

Hay una voz en su cabeza, una voz muy seca que dice: _Esto está mal_. Y luego se queda en silencio porque la conciencia de Kakashi hace tiempo que se ha rendido en pelear batallas perdidas.

Cierra la distancia entre ellos en tres largas zancadas.

La mirada de Gai está pegada a sus labios. Se pone completamente bizco cuando Kakashi lo inmoviliza contra la pared y lo besa.

A los dieciocho años, Gai ya ha tenido su gran crecimiento acelerado, pero todavía es media pulgada más bajo que Kakashi de treinta y tantos años. Claramente es el primer beso de Gai y la idea de que esta vez Kakashi se lo ha robado le envía una emoción a su cuerpo.

Pero no es suficiente.

"Fue sólo una vez", susurra Kakashi contra la mejilla sonrojada de Gai. Ya está pensando en la piel suave debajo de ese traje verde, en cómo besará todos los lugares que todavía no tienen cicatrices. Y quizá esta vez, podrían permanecer intactos.

Presiona contra Gai, sintiendo la dureza entre las piernas del adolescente, las manos de Gai aferrándose a sus hombros. Kakashi no puede recordar la última vez que quiso tanto a alguien, tanto que sabe que no podrá parar, excepto que eso es mentira; recuerda la última vez. Como si pudiera olvidarlo alguna vez.

Y hay una parte enferma de él que espera que su yo más joven llegue a casa a tiempo para ver esto, para verlo con Gai, tomando algo que sabe que no se merece.

Que ninguno de los dos se merece.


End file.
